dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Tak Sagara
DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!!! Tak18.jpg Apperance Standing at five foot six, Tak is a young Asian woman with peachy pale skin, full lips, long hair and of varying weights with a willowy athletic build. Meaning she is on the thin side but still with some curve appeal. The first thing most people notice about Tak is her long black hair, that reaches to the back of her knees. Being a first generation North Korean, women are not allowed to grow their hair beyond shoulder length. In an act of defiance, Tak has refused to ever have her hair cut, even with eventually leaving the country, she has let it grow. Her second noticeable features are her eyes, the left being blue and the right being violet. Beyond that, Tak possesses typical physical features. When not in uniform, Tak can be seen strutting around town in everything from designer labels, to men's cuts, but even in her lowest period, Tak always makes sure she's beautifully represented. Tak8.jpg Tak1.jpg Tak10.jpg Tak11.jpg Tak5.jpg Insert photo here , atleast 2 or 3. Behavior/Personality Takhair.jpg Tak is a classic case of being an Asian bombshell both in the figurative and literal senses. Beautiful but deadly. She isn't quite vain, but is very much the girly girl: makeup, labels, high heels and pearls, the works. But for all that it's worth, she's a business woman and a cold killer, meaning she understands how to negotiate, mediate, and manipulate to eventually intimidate and eliminate. On the field, Tak is snarky but charismatic, being able to smile in your face while actually plotting on how to use you. She is a woman of theatrics without motives and enjoys seeing chaos piss all over carefully laid out plans but when it comes to her line of work, she will often go the way of what's more effective. As an officer, her cruel and unusual tactics of intimidation make her easy to hate, but prone to bribing, she's even easier to like. If ever one manages to catch her off duty, they would find that Tak is a woman that finds humor in the darkest of places, and if you manage to get into her good graces, she will fiercely protect you. Roleplay Allignment Lawful Evil Takrose2.jpg A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment to be the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: KPD Investigator/ Officer of covert operations Rank: A-13, limited license Takninja.jpg More traditionally known as a plain-clothes detective, Tak is the sort that works behind scenes and only exercises her professional commandeer when necessary. However, given her extensive criminal background including affiliations with the yakuza and IRA, Tak's level of clearance is a little unique. This means that because of her extensive history with both, she is watched like a hawk starting out, but as time went by, her ghost presence among the masses has earned her the trust of the force. Granted, there are still quite a few skeptics that would sooner see her contained than tear up the streets to catch the bad guys because welll....she is the bad guy. .....Girl. Whatever. Doesn't every squad have its corrupt cop? This one just happens to look nicer and smell better. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '''Streetfighting '''Flow of battle: '''Asymmetrical warfare ''Sei'' A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the '''Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. Street fighting Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Karate is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. Like Ninjutsu above, you need to state where you learned this style in your bio. Before joining the army in her late teens, Tak had grown up under harsh living conditions that forced her into fighting quite often. Her unusual way of thinking and dark sense of humor often the catalyst for submerging her into a tumble, she learned to grapple at an early age with boys nearly twice her size. That coupled with her natural strength and flexibility, made her a deadly opponent on the floor. Years later upon joining the army, she did receive formal but basic training in a mix of martial arts that spanned from Wushu, Muay Thai, Capoeira, Krav Maga, Nama and boxing. After spending a few years in the service, Tak soon found herself in kahoots with the Korean mafia shortly after getting out, and then eventually the yakuza. During the short two years she spent as a runner, her ability to mix what she learned from her teen years with her militant training came together. And following that with a year in prison, she was able to refine the mix. While other sorts of martial arts and fighting have been introduced, Tak's prowess centers on the concepts of wrestling and boxing with Muay Thai tendencies. However, despite all her experience on the streets, in the service and even behind bars,Tak has only really begun to shine as a fighter being on the police force now. Everyday, she is learning something new, be it a technique or about herself. Physical Mutation Ink Polymorph Tak has an extra circulatory system that is comprised of a black ink like tissue that has a master control and coating over the cells that make up her body. While the typical human heart contains four compartments and two main arteries, Tak has six compartments additional pair are known as the left and right Cloistra and a third main artery medi vena cava just for the ink. The heart is the central muscle that controls the blood, but it also controls and filters the ink. Although the ink shares similar abilities as blood, it has its own adjacent complex channel of vessels that transport different nutrients to various parts of her body. Other than a means of defense and a working bi product of the nervous system, the ink serves no primary purpose to the body. The most prominent features of this mutation are that by thought/command from the brain, the ink can be summoned and manifested through and beyond the dermal layers of the body and function in a few various ways, as well as grant her the ability to transform into a liquid mass of ink. While she is fairly adept at using and controlling her power, she is only aware of and able to maneuver it in three ways. The first is the most simple, which is manifesting as projectile liquid, which she can shoot out from anywhere on her body. Secondly, as the ink is manifesting she can alter its molecular arrangement to becoming solid, such as sprouting a stream of ink and willing it to harden into a sort of weapon, or needle-like discharges. The third and final way she knows how to use it is functional mobility, meaning the ink can take shape and form to work and move almost like a limb or axel. The other facet to her mutation is being able to shape shift in the form of ink. She can collapse her body down into a mobile puddle with the defensive control the ink has over the rest of her biological cell structure. Because every cell is coated with micro molecular ink cells, the regular cells are protected and benefit from the functionality of the ink. Tak can not only control the shape, size and amount of circulatory ink she uses in battle, she can also control the ink coated cells of the rest of her body to shrink, expand, and or move. As a means to sustain her mutation, she can absorb and control other inks that are not residual to her body. The intake of other inks make her mutation stronger and more potent, but taking in too much at once can overpower her ability to effectively use it immediately. She religiously siphons the ink from pens, printer cartridges, tattoo bottles and fountain bottles to augment her ink threshold. To do this is a simple process of making physical contact with the ink to her skin by applying it herself, or controlling her own ink to interact and mix with the new ink. Most times, she will pour the foreign ink directly onto her skin her arm and her residing ink cells will mix and gradually absorb the new ink into the bottom layer of the epidermis. Another method is by subjecting her skin to ink. An example would be her opening a bottle of fountain pen ink and dipping her finger into the ink to soak it up. A final way is to summon the ink and send it forward to mix with the new ink, a method she practices when taking the ink from pens. When there is no more new ink to absorb, it slowly filters out of the dermal tissue and back into her veins. At that point, the new ink is sent to the bottom ink chamber of her heart to be cleaned of impurities, and sent back out via the top chamber to the arteries. The potency of her mutation is extremely subjective to her lifestyle as well as the elements of her surroundings. Extreme weather polarities and poor diet will showcase the most prominent effects in her ink. Hot weather [ typically 85 degrees Fahrenheit and warmer] makes it difficult for her to work with ink because it becomes inconsistent, sticky, and splotchy with plated coagulation. Cold weather [ 35 and below] makes for very runny ink that's almost too messy to handle if it doesn't start freezing up. In times of starvation, dehydration or intake of nutritiously deficient foods, the ink will be very gray in color, blotchy and thin. Conversely, in times of eating too much, the ink can become too thick to use and require more time in dispensing the surplus of nutrients before being able to use. Drawbacks and limitations: The ink in Tak's body is meant to be used, and despite its circulatory tendencies, it has characteristics very similar to the sweat glands. Just like water, it is necessary that she expend ink every day in addition to a daily intake of ink and water. On average, she needs to consume 95 ounces of water, and at least 60 ounces of ink daily. The minimum amount of ink she should dispense is about 50 ounces. But of course, she has to be careful in how much ink she discharges, which in this case, cannot exceed 6 gallons, and depending on how a fierce a battle she is having, can run out very quickly. In the case that she does go beyond her limit, she will fall very weak [ and even possibly pass out] as she would have expended more than half her body's capacity of ink. If and when this happens, it can take her up to a week to recover the lost ink. During her time of recovery, any dispatch of ink or normal activity is put on hold and she must take in at least twice her normal consumption of ink. As said before though, taking in too much ink at once can hinder and overwhelm her body, and therefore must be gradual. Just as no one should ever drink a gallon of water in one sitting, ink is no different! Lastly, when in ink form, meaning, she has transformed into a moving work of ink, she leaves herself extremely vulnerable to people, outside elements and chemicals. Granted she can move very quickly and she has the edge stealth, but should anyone step on her in this form, they could very easily maim or fatally wound her. It would be very unwise of her to go sluicing around on a hot day or in a place that is laden with waste and liquid hazards. In this liquid form, she is susceptible to picking up foreign chemicals and molecules that can pollute the ink and possibly poison her. And although she can shrink down into a puddle small enough to seep through cracks and under doors, her mass will still be equal to her actual size, albeit spread out or compressed. That being said, she can't shrink into a capacity small enough to fill a coffee cup, nor can she expand to the point of filling up a swimming pool. Trying to do either would greatly compromise her ability to morphing back into her original human form. When using the ink in a combative manner, she can project from anywhere on her body, but her firmest centers of control lie in her hands and mouth. It's easy for her to shoot out plumes of ink from the palms of her hand, or spew it out, but she loses that finesse when trying to shoot from say...her foot. It's possible to do so, but requires twice the concentration than it would from her comfort zones. And shooting out streams with a diameter thickness exceeding 2 inches not only becomes harder for her to control, but also wastes ink more quickly. Baring all this information in mind, Tak is very discreet in using her power openly. In fact, she just about keeps it a secret. Sure, she'll travel the streets of Kasaihana as a shadowy puddle, she'll train in the sewers to hone that power into something more, and she'll even suck in a few bullets to keep up the facade, but it's only for the fiercest enemy that will get to see the inky siren within. 'Weapon of Choice' Tak will use anything to fight with if for some reason she can't go hand to hand, from guns to fishing poles. However, on a day to day basis, she always keeps two revolvers, a .357 named and an SW500 called Despair and Desperation on her hip at all times. When in the presence of yakuza however, she trades in the guns for a wakizashi and a hwando blade simply referred to as the twins and a pair of unnamed sais. Allies/Enemies It should come as no surprise that as a corrupt officer that Tak is publicly hated by a good majority of the mob and a dense part of the drug market. BUT! When it comes to things like the black market, any underground fighting circuits and people rich enough to bribe her? She's a preferred customer. Despite what many might think at this point, Tak is pretty easy to get along with but she is not someone that most would find themselves getting close to, or one that allows herself to want to. To her, the concept of friendship is an illusion. There are allies, there enemies, and then there are those who could be either. But never friends, it's just a nicer term for enemy. 'Background' Choryung Im, or more commonly known as Tak Sagara, was born into famine and poverty some twenty odd years ago in Wonsan, North Korea. She lived as normal a childhood as one could when having nothing in a police state. Growing up in a military port, the general concept of individuality was far less accepted, and those who exhibited thinking outside the box were often made examples of. From growing her hair long, to being left handed, to never pledging allegiance to the Divine Leader, Tak was often a target of assault from her classmates, teachers and peers. Tak had been lucky in the aspect that her parents were peaceful, silent protestors and she learned from them that not everything that is taught to you, is true. Learning that he victors of war are the ones that get to write history, this mentality has kept her from accepting anything for granted. Having a mentality like this often lead to persecution and more often than not, death, so Tak was one to keep her opinions to herself. That, however, would all be changed during an exam day in her seventh year of school. She was preparing for the first exam of the day, and it was early in the morning. As usual, the teachers were taking forever to begin, but Tak was edgy to get it over with, so in a fit in a fit of rage and impatience, she balled up her fist, and a surge of black ink spattered everywhere! The two teachers present had no idea what had just happened, only deducing that Tak was trying to be a trouble maker, but even more confused than them was Tak herself. With this mysterious black substance getting all over her desk, her neighboring students, and of course herself, a bewildered Tak was suspended from school and sent home. When confronted by her parents, she was met with not a chastisement, but a handful of questions and to demonstrate what had happened. This time when Tak balled up her fist, only a small bit of ink came out: enough to cover hand, but nothing close to the amount like before. Although she never learned how or why her parents seemed so understanding, Tak didn't question it. Over the course of her suspension, they had her squeeze her hand into bowls of ink, eventually moving to see if the same effect happened by squeezing her other hand. While it took several months of living in a blackened apartment and buying new sets of clothes twice, Tak never had a mishap at school again. She learned through constant practice of how to control and channel this ink that eventually refined into her being able to use it for writing and drawing. By the time Tak had gotten to high school, she had enrouted a habit of absorbing other ink, which she learned through experimenting that doing so made the ink richer in texture and easier to control. It wouldn't be until her fifteenth year that during a three day stint in prison and being distraught with fear that she would learn how to actually transform into ink. With ink having been introduced to her life, Tak's disposition changed dramatically. Her losing streaks in fights lessened, her random stays in prison seemed less scary, and best of all, with ink serving as a secondary source of energy, she had another means of eating. Slowly things started improving, and with being in high school, there soon came opportunities to getting out of the country....or this half of society at least. Of course, while history was one subject that didn't interest her, Tak still received an excellent education, which by international standards surpassed that of both the States and Canada, as well as the UK and France. Having learned both English, Japanese and Mandarin, her lingual skills served as a springboard that launched her into a new lifestyle. As is required of every citizen, Tak joined the army shortly after finishing school at sixteen. After the initial three months of boot camp, she was sent right off into deployment near the Manchurian border that separates the Korean Peninsula from Mainland China. Slowly she worked her way up the ranks, working as the muscle to eliminate any and all opposition threatening entry into the nation. Tak served her country well, but near the later half of her four year contract, she was sent off to be stationed in the newly created districts of Kasaihana. With Japan and China being one of North Korea's few allies, they began implementing a new program to send their soldiers over for both support and training. Tak was sent off with high marks and a good referral, but with the scandal of slavery, the major families fighting with the mayor and such, that slowly changed. Through establishing connections, networking and befriending some of the richer people belonging to local Asian mafias and the yakuza, Tak decided to remain in Kasaihana after the end of her contract with the army. She jumped head first into mob life, working as a messenger and errand runner, Tak partook in everything from petty robberies to straight murder. Of course, in a fast life like that, things escalate just as quickly, and within three years, Tak found herself serving a twenty-five year sentence on three murder charges two on racketeering and money laundering, identity theft and one count of destruction of government property. In prison, her lack of empathy earned her a new level of power over people. Being able to exploit the intellectual shortcomings of guards and stronger prisoners alike, Tak established a network of allies and with her ink, she was able to escape prison. Thinking she would just slip off into obscurity, she was soon met by the warden and at the time, the chief of the Kasaihana Police Force. Of course she wouldn't escape so easily! But because the two were so impressed with how she planned her way out, she was given a second chance. Do right as an officer and slowly infiltrate the yakuza and Tak could keep her freedom. But! They didn't say she couldn't accept bribes or play dirty to get both. So with her connections in any and all things dirty and corrupt, being apart of the clean out team....that's where all the real trouble begins... PeakHuman System *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Stamina " Your Story " Stay tuned, kiddies! * 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryojithumb|left|400px|link=File:Tak1.jpg Keyosworld (talk) 00:30, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Category:Generation 1